<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hybridized by INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392494">Hybridized</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon/pseuds/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon'>INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lore Olympus (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A King on his knees, A Queen on her knees, A little bit of Cuckold Kink, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Fishnets, Friends With Benefits, Genital Piercing, Hades is a switch, Hair-pulling, Healthy Communication, Hermes is a switch, Leather, Lesbian Femdom, M/M, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persephone is a switch, Spanking, Special FemDom Guest, The More The Merrier, Thighs, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon/pseuds/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a few years after they invited Hermes into their bedroom for some hot and heavy playtime, Hermes wants to make another fantasy a reality for the ruling couple of the Underworld. </p>
<p>Inspired by this segment from Variegated Chapter 1 by whiskywrites:</p>
<p>"Hades froze, his eyes going wide as a flood of images flashed through his mind. Persephone kissing someone else, her hands twining into their hair as they manhandled her into their lap. Persephone with her face buried between another woman’s thighs while Hades took her from behind."</p>
<p>Let's make this 3sum, a 4sum, already....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hades/Hermes (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hades/Special Female Guest (Lore Olympus), Hermes/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hermes/Special Female Guest (Lore Olympus), Persephone/Special Female Guest (Lore Olympus)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hypothesis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743159">Variegated</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskywrites/pseuds/whiskywrites">whiskywrites</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is both inspired and created with permission from Variegated, written by the grand creator, whiskywrites. It is highly recommended you treat this as a sequel and read Variegated first if you haven't yet. However, this piece can be standalone, if you wish it....</p>
<p>A brief reminder that this is set approximately 300+ years POST LO canon, and it has been a few year since the initial playdate with Hermes from Variegated. </p>
<p>This fic will feature numerous configurations; to preserve surprise factors, tags will be updated with each installment. As always, front notes with specific warnings and themes will be provided. The Special Female Guest will be revealed in tags when this fic reaches 1000 hits, 100 kudos, or when the fic is completely uploaded, whichever comes first. </p>
<p>Please check tags, front notes, and remain aware that this fic features a quartet of bisexual characters, and all enjoy rather kinky lifestyles. </p>
<p>Eternal gratitude as usual goes to my beta feeshy, rissaleigh49, for her assistance with ensuring continuity and realism, as well as general hype and enthusiasm that helps me keep putting fingers to keys. </p>
<p>Thank you for reading, and enjoy your stay in our headspace this time!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter provides set up, and as such doesn't really need any warnings.</p><p>Also, the chapter titles are meant to remind the reader of the Scientific Method - yes, I know they're out of order, just work with me....</p><p>It is told from Hermes' Point of View.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermes jumped as his phone started vibrating loudly on the top of his desk. He swooped it up in one hand, stuffing the last bite of his cream-filled sandwich cookie into his mouth with the other.</p><p>“He’, Pferthe! Wathn’t ethpectin’ callppakk tho thoon!”</p><p>Persephone’s trilling laugh covered his near-choking cough as he hoarked down his cookie. “I can’t help it that I was already thinking of messaging you! You said you had an idea…?”</p><p>“Yerp!” <em> hack-choke </em> “Sorry about that. Yes, I do have an idea. Remember what your big blue dork said he’d been thinking of, all blushy-like, a few weeks ago?”</p><p>The silence on the other end was broken by a soft sigh. “Mmmmmmm, yes, I remember….”</p><p><em> gulp. </em> “Well. I may have just the right candidate. She’s a lot like you, and she’s confident enough to hold her own around you two, and she <em> has </em> been awful jealous that I get so much good-good every few weeks and whatnot with you two. NOT THAT SHE KNOWS IT’S YOU TWO, NOT REALLY, I SWEAR!”</p><p>“Hermes, breathe!” <em> pant pant </em>“.... Are you sure she’s discreet? You know that’s part of why you’re still our playmate, because we know you’re keeping everything down-low….”</p><p>“Yeah. She’s even better than me at keeping things quiet. Promise.” His heart raced as he waited for the Queen’s response.</p><p>“.... Lemme talk to Hades. He may want to meet her first; he may want to be surprised. I personally trust you; if you trust her, I wouldn’t mind, and based on what he said before, she’d be around more for me anyway, so…. Lemme talk to him, and we’ll let you know.”</p><p>“Definitely, sweetcheeks. I’ll wait for the word from on high!”</p><p>She chuckled again. “Dork. Bye for now.”</p><p>“Bye.”</p><p>Hermes ended the call and went back to transcribing data from the scrolls in his in-tray with a beaming smile on his face.</p>
<hr/><p>He had barely dumped his bag on his couch at home that evening when his phone buzzed violently in his pocket. He dug for it eagerly, wondering if the handsome little river-guardian was finally returning his interest. </p><p>The dark blue text on a pastel pink background read:</p><p>
  <em> Friday night. Surprise us. Anytime after 8. I want you in me while I watch my wife with her…. Thanks, Red. - H </em>
</p><p>Hermes danced on his toes as he opened another thread and shot off a triumphant text. </p><p>
  <em> SweetieSnakes, guess what! They said yes! </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Observation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter includes the following themes and occurrences:</p><p>A nervous switchy boi who struggles with confidence<br/>A switchy Persephone assuming the dominant role asked of her<br/>Some dirty talk mingled with healthy communication about needs and expectations<br/>An unexpectedly dominant female surprise character<br/>Hilarity because Hermes is a dork and Persephone loves that about him.</p><p>This chapter is told from Hades POV</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hades watched the way Persephone’s arms flexed as she maneuvered the silky band into place over her brow, behind her ears, beneath the base of her skull. Her hair fluffed and puddled behind her head into an abrupt waterfall of magenta waves, and his fingers itched to tangle in it, to tug just slightly and feel himself melt when she pulled away and held his wrists to keep him from touching - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hades, you look a little far away there….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dragged his mind back to the present with an effort, smiling softly at her smug face. She propped her chin on his sternum, and he folded a hand over the small of her back, leaning more against the wall so she leaned more on him, her arms drifting behind his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. Was distracted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excited?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.... A little nervous, too, maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…?” She lowered her chin, kissing the middle of his torso briefly before peering up again, seeking the answers in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermes said she’s a lot like you, but that doesn’t mean she’ll understand how to, you know, fit into this arrangement….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you need tonight, Hades? You made our first night with Hermes more about me; I’d love to make sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> get what you need tonight, too, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.... I want to watch you, um… you know….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckled, her voice dark and delicious as she finished his thought. “You want to watch me go down on our new guest. But what else? Anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.... I told Hermes I want him in me while I watch you and her…. And, um…. I think I want….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kissed his chest again, drifting into the air a little and dragging her nails up his back. “Yeeeeesss…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.... I want you to tell me what you want to see tonight…. Like I did, to Hermes, those first few times….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled and pecked the tip of his nose with her strawberry-balmed lips; he was dizzy with her, nearly swaying except that he was propped against the wall. “You’re feeling a little submissive, huh? Need me to take charge, make sure this all goes the way I </span>
  <em>
    <span>command </span>
  </em>
  <span>it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whined around a hasty gulping swallow; she always knew just how to handle him. Of course, that’s what he wanted, needed tonight…. He nodded, not trusting his voice to hold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed low in her throat, nearly purring with it, and kissed him, controlling the movement of his lips and tongue with her own, and he let her, followed her lead and found balance in her command of his responses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doorbell rang, and their eyes opened, lips still smashed together and hot breaths heavy in their noses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She broke from him, giggling and racing through the air for the hall that would lead to the front door. Hades followed more slowly, reeling slightly from the blood pounding at his groin and the need to obey his Queen’s every command, even those unspoken. Persephone’s breathless cackles and Hermes snorted chuckles mingled with a somewhat familiar huffing feminine voice; he struggled through a not-quite-calming breath and rounded the final corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermes stood framed in the wide-open doorway, a shapely rear barely covered by a black leather miniskirt rising over his right shoulder as the Messenger wheezed for breath. Persephone was bent double, one hand on the doorknob, the hinges groaning as she struggled to stay upright. Two curvy legs, amethyst and plums bound in striking multi-stranded fishnet hose, kicked like hooked eels, and Hermes staggered, spinning slightly as he stumbled his way over the threshold with his furious bundle of woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hades could only stare as Hermes deposited Megaera on her feet in the foyer; the Fury </span>
  <em>
    <span>hissed</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the crimson god, patting the sides of her head to settle her hair back to softly-writhing fanged strands of beauty. She turned slowly, and the full impact of her ensemble weakened Hades’ already unsteady knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood on shining patent-leather ankle boots, each armed to the teeth with buckles from the outer edge of the upper to the crest of each cuff. The heels on the things were impressive, sculpting her petite frame into a statuesque display of curves and sinew and power. Her wings were hidden for the moment, but the severe cut of the neckline of her jet-dark blouse mimicked their savage shape in vicious angles and jagged slashes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a moment for Hades to realize the youngest Fury was wearing a body-harness, not a blouse; the gaps between the straps along her midriff were filled with a multi-stranded mesh in the same diamond pattern as her stockings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed thickly as Megaera’s eyes met his, and though she blushed delicately, he knew better than to underestimate this dangerous creature. Demure and sweet in her everyday life, this Kindly One had a kinky side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hades found himself sliding into the submissive role he had so rarely willingly occupied with anyone but Persephone, and he blinked harshly a few times, looking away and striving to regain control of himself as his wife finally came to his side, wiping laugh-tears from her eyes with twitching fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready, Hades?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, an excited grin overcoming his overwhelm as Hermes swooped in and took his hand, tugging him toward the bedroom and leaving the women to follow behind. Hades licked his lips as Hermes’ other hand worked to free his shirt from his pants as they headed down the hall; the other god’s enthusiasm was infectious and delectable, sweeping away his worries in familiarity and the promise of fun….</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The scene with Hermes arriving with Meg over his shoulder in a fireman's carry was inspired by a piece of fanart Chinchela created, that initially featured Hermes running a "special delivery" in the form of Persephone in that manner. That image inspired whisky's Variegated, and I elected to also borrow that scenario in a similar way for this fic. </p><p>Thanks goes to Chinchela - found on Instagram and Patreon under that handle - for many delicious fanarts featuring our favorite crimson bicycle....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Experimentation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here. We. Go.<br/>We have, within this chapter:</p><p>Nervousness and discussions of expectations and needs<br/>Verbal and some very mild physical dominance and submission<br/>Dirty Talk<br/>Group sex in the form of two couples in the same room<br/>A bit of cuckold kink in that Hermes taunts Hades about Perse's skills and actions<br/>Female genital piercings (I did researchhhhhh)<br/>Oral sex on a female<br/>Anal fingering and anal sex on a male<br/>Hair pulling</p><p>Warning: Swoonie writes hot-smanging smoots. By reading further, you hereby take responsibility for your own unintended exhibitionism in the form of flushes and irreverent noises. Enjoy responsibly, but do enjoy.</p><p>This chapter is told from Persephone's Point of View.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Persephone felt her interest torn between watching her husband and their friend’s retreating forms and the leather-bound Fury beside her. It hit her, suddenly, that she had actually agreed to … try things with another woman….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought was arousing, and slightly terrifying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, she and Hades had watched porn together in the past - more frequently in recent weeks, since Hades revealed his fantasy of watching Persephone engaging with another woman - but until now, she hadn’t realized she’d been thinking of the entire scenario a little clinically, analytically….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reality felt strangely overwhelming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For one thing, Megaera’s attire was striking: dominance, grace, feral hunger all wrapped in sensual lines of elegant ethereal beauty. For another, Meg’s demeanor tonight was… captivating. Persephone thought back to the first time they’d met, in the dank, dingy locker room of Underworld Corp more than three hundred years before. Meg had seemed soft, fragile, a little broken. In the weeks after that, she’d become a vivacious, if still rather quiet, friend to the budding Queen of the Underworld. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the centuries since, Megaera had become a stalwart shield of a friend and confidant to Persephone, second only to the other Queens of the Realms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Persephone knew, logically, this scenario wasn’t any different from the dynamic she and Hades had established with Hermes a few years ago, at least in terms of a long-term friend becoming something a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> more intimate every once in a while….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she also knew for a fact that Megaera had held a tender crush on Hades all those years ago, though the angst had faded quickly and never been brought up in the hundreds of years since….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Persephone, wait a moment….” The goddess lurched to a stop, the faint light from her bedroom spilling into the hall a dozen feet away as Megaera released her shoulder from the light grip she’d applied to halt Persephone’s momentum. Persephone gulped and met Meg’s gleaming violet eyes. “You seem a little out of it. Perhaps we should hash some things out before we go in there with the guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay….” Persephone hated how quiet her voice sounded, how timid, but her nerves </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> getting the better of her, no matter how prepared she’d thought she’d been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermes told me you were leaving this up to Hades before, whether we’d surprise you both or tell you beforehand; but maybe it was even more of a surprise for you than you expected. He’s told me a lot of what you and Hades both like. He showed me Hades’ text, for what Hades wanted for this first little bit. But I haven’t heard what you want….” Meg’s words were soft; Persephone knew they wouldn’t carry through to the bedroom, to her husband’s ears. She felt a welcome sense of security puddle over her shoulders at the gentle confidence in Megaera’s words, and she took a steadier breath to reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a bit more of a shock than I thought it would be. I guess I was picturing a stranger, not a friend. I’m not sure what I want, but I like the idea of trying what Hades’ wanted. I’m just not sure if I’ll be any good….” The timidity was back in her voice by the end, but the puddling warmth between her thighs told her she wasn’t scared: just a little nervous, and a little more eager….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meg chuckled, and Persephone shivered as soft velvet fingers tipped with iron points stroked over her jaw, down her neck, leaving lines of fire on their tender-scraping way to her collarbones and the neckline of her peony-patterned ruffled blouse. “Hermes has also told me you and Hades are both really sweet little switches. I’m not. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be in control…. Would you like me to tell you what to do, pretty flower? I’m sure if I give you…” Megaera lunged forward, her lips ghosting Persephone’s ear and neck with haunting nibbles. “... clear, specific instructions, you’ll do quite well….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Persephone melted, her knees buckling, and Meg wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from collapsing entirely. Meg’s hair writhed and pecked all over Persephone’s cheek and forehead, plucking at her headband and tickling her nose. Persephone swallowed, hard, and nodded shakily. “Yes, yes, I’d like that very much!” Her voice was breathy, breathless, and she blinked faintly as Megaera pulled away, leaving her cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Come with me, pretty flower.” Meg placed a taloned hand in the small of Persephone’s back and guided her slowly down the hall to the bedroom, their pace unhurried to give Persephone’s unruly legs time to regain their balance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for her ears to register the quiet gasps and moans that she only heard from her husband when he was drowning beneath Hermes’ touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair of women turned the corner, Meg’s hand curling slightly, her sharp nails digging into Persephone’s skin in command. She stopped and they took in the sight before them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The King of the Underworld was fully naked, fully hard, and bent over the end of the bed. His knees were spread apart on the rug below, a wet trickle marked the sheet below his swollen cock, and Hermes had three fingers buried in his body. The red god was kneeling at Hades’ head, and white hair bobbed back and forth, brushing against Hermes’ trembling abdominal muscles as the Messenger leaned over Hades’ knotted back. Cerulean arms wrapped around corded crimson thighs, and slurping sounds melted around the continued moans from both gods and Hermes’ occasional gasps and grunts of sensitivity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Persephone twisted her thighs against each other, squirming as she felt herself flooding her silken panties with arousal. Her mind began to cloud over, and she fought hard to rein in her fertility power and not overwhelm their friends too early in the night….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Megaera bent toward her again, breath hot and wet against the shell of her ear. “Hermes sure does know how to handle that King of yours, doesn’t he, pretty flower? All week, he’s been telling me how much he wanted to show me what he could do to the two of you. He’s quite the little exhibitionist, is my robin red-breast.” Meg’s hand clawed over Persephone’s shoulderblades and then swept her thick hair away from her neck. Persephone shuddered as the Fury licked a long stripe up from the middle of her collarbone to below her ear, flicking over the lobe and setting her tiny diamond dangles to jingling. “And you enjoy watching the skinny thing take your husband for all he’s worth, don’t you? I can hear your heartbeat, pretty flower….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermes’ eyes snapped open suddenly, realizing he was being watched. He smirked and slipped his hand free of Hades’ body, leaning back rapidly and knotting his dry hand into Hades’ hair. The crimson god dragged Hades’ mouth unceremoniously off of his dripping vermilion shaft, grinning wolfishly at the obviously shocked and wrecked King. “You’ve got an audience, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Majesty.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hermes walked backward on his knees, still holding Hades’ head by the fistful of white and silver locks, and Persephone’s husband clambered onto the bed, obediently following, turning to face the deep-seated leather chair against the wall and gasping on command when Hermes smacked his ass once for good measure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Persephone let herself be similarly controlled, guided to the chair, and waited obediently by the chest of drawers while Megaera settled herself into the chair. Persephone quickly took stock of the assortment of toys laid out on a cloth atop the dresser: a few vibrators and dildos and probes, plugs and wands and nipple clamps ready for use on whoever and whenever tonight. She gasped in shock and delight when the Fury suddenly reached out and pulled her onto the arm of the chair with one muscular arm around her waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Persephone’s eyes met Hades’ as Meg’s fingers pulled Persephone’s shirt down by the scooped collar, exposing one breast. She panted for breath, not bothering to stifle a moan as her tingling nipple disappeared into the Fury’s hot mouth; Hades’ groan mirrored hers as Hermes ran his cock up and down Hades’ cleft, teasing the King while the two gods watched the women getting revved up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Persephone watched her husband’s pupils swell to cataclysmic proportions as Hermes finally began pressing into his body. She never tired of seeing it: the way Hades’ mouth would drop open, as if he was surprised, and the way his shoulders would bunch and tremble as he struggled to remain upright for the god holding his waist with clawlike hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand that bore actual claws ran up her thigh, drawing her attention if not her eyes. She trembled, nearly writhed, as Meg’s talons scraped and stroked over and beneath the fabric of Persephone’s loose loungey pants and airy shirt. The Fury’s fingers turned soft as they approached Persephone's mound, rubbing deft circles over her aching flesh and barely dipping, through the fabric, to nudge the top of her slit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hades uttered a rumbling moan of lust and desire as Hermes sank into him, and Persephone finally tore her gaze from her husband’s face as his head fell forward, the muscles in his back rippling as he settled into the feeling of being filled in the way he craved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Persephone looked into Meg’s blazing violet eyes, and she was surprised to find herself suddenly swamped by a desperate need to please this Fury, to please her husband, to experience and be experienced in the only way she hadn’t yet in her long life. She desperately wanted to taste and feel the Fury’s pleasure, to be the cause of her pleasure and ruin, to receive her own pleasure only after she earned it from this dominant creature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The word was a breath, but Megaera understood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A light slap to her thigh and a nip of teeth to the side of her breast had her scrambling up from the arm of the chair, ripping her shirt over her head and flinging it into the darkness of the room. She staggered a few steps back and forth getting her pants and panties off, but once she’d kicked them away, she stood proudly before Megaera, the Fury’s gaze hungry on her endless curves. Persephone swallowed as Megaera licked her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On your knees, pretty flower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Persephone obeyed that purring darksome voice, a shiver working its way through her core as she settled to the floor. Megaera leaned back in the chair, lounging at her ease with Persephone kneeling between her feet, their eyes never breaking contact as the Fury took her time considering the goddess before her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meg clicked her tongue behind her teeth, once, and the sound was so sharp in the dark room that Persephone heard the sheets rustling beneath Hades’ hands as he adjusted somehow behind her. The urge to turn and look at him, to watch him watching her was intense, but she knew better than to take that initiative. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her submission to this dangerous woman was an anchor; the storm of uncertainty couldn’t touch her here, under this creature’s spell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty flower, you’re going to use your mouth to please me now. You will not use your hands until I tell you to, and you will do exactly as I say to please me in every way.” Megaera’s claws plucked at the hem of her leather miniskirt, peeling it up and away until it bunched around her waist. Persephone’s mouth dropped open as her eyes flickered down to see a neat strip of dark-plum curls, one finger wide, leading directly to the top of Meg’s shining slit. The Fury spread her legs wider, her boots tocking softly on the floor, and Persephone’s eyes nearly bulged as she saw a glint of metal peeking from the folds near the woman’s clitoris.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Megaera had a piercing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Persephone’s mouth began to water as she thought of feeling such titillating hardness in so soft a space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Megaera extended one hand, beckoning with sharp talons, and Persephone leaned forward, closing the distance between her mouth and the Fury’s glistening folds with a quiet gasp. The hot taste of the woman’s flesh was similar to Persephone’s own, she thought, but there was a spicy tone here that clouded her mind as her lips came to rest against the violet folds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, pretty flower, getting in there right away. Tongue now: lick and swirl around my clit. Play with the ring, too; that’s what it’s there for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meg’s hand petted over Persephone’s hair, and she opened her mouth wider to give her tongue the room to do as she was told. She licked up and down, curled spirals around the engorged bud, counter- and then clockwise before licking again. She tried to moderate her breathing, but started panting when she heard Hades give a sharply cut-off moan behind her. Hermes’ voice husked softly:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she’s getting all up in there, ain’t she, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Majesty</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You and I both know how good that tongue is, don’t we?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hades groaned, grinding out the sound from deep inside him as the bed began creaking softly. Hermes was fucking her husband now, and she had her mouth buried in Megaera’s pussy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Persephone shivered and licked faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meg’s hand knotted in her hair suddenly, and Persephone flattened her tongue over the Fury’s clit, her eyes wide as she stared up at Megaera’s smirking face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, pretty flower, did I say speed up and go for broke?” Persephone shook her head, a microscopic movement. “No, I didn’t. Try again, and don’t get cocky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Persephone hummed her obedience and swirled her tongue again, tight circles around the very base of the Fury’s clit. Meg kept hold on her hair, but the tension eased after a few seconds and Persephone switched to licking and flicking her tongue carefully up and down again, keeping a steady tempo. She felt a burst of pleasure and warmth over her whole body when Meg let out a soft moan, and Persephone decided to push her luck just a touch by pushing closer to the Fury’s musky folds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A slightly louder moan melted out of the woman above her, and Persephone did nothing but maintain her momentum and rhythm as Meg’s hips and fingers began to flex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermes’ voice floated into the darkness again, and Persephone let her eyes flutter shut as his words painted pictures for her hazy mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at them, Hades. And I thought you two were the hottest thing I’d ever seen. I stand corrected. The Queen of the Underworld, on her knees for my girlfriend…. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” A few louder smacks rang out, paired near perfectly with Hades’ gasps of pleasure, and Persephone’s hands twitched on her thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>terribly</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to touch her own throbbing core, but she hadn’t earned that yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she realized with a hunger in her gut that was almost a flame that she wanted to feel Meg’s tongue on her, just like this, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wriggled her mouth in closer, wide-open and panting into the moist heat of the woman’s trembling groin, and was rewarded with Meg’s other hand coming to anchor in her hair, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmmm, yes, pretty flower, </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> like that. Don’t you change a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Persephone worked her tongue up and down, the sterling metal ring looped through the folds of skin beside the woman’s clit smooth and distracting on her tongue, clicking occasionally against her teeth. Meg’s hips began rising, falling, and Persephone let her head be held in place, flowing with the Fury’s desperate motions until - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck! Hands, pretty flower, around my legs, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Persephone did as commanded, nestling the woman’s trembling thighs into the crook of her elbows; the lace tops of her netted hose and the clips of her garter belt strings bit into her skin. She spread her hands flat over the woman’s stomach, clawing into the wrinkled folds of her miniskirt and the straps of her harness criss-crossing her abdomen. She rode Meg’s building orgasm with her, bobbing up and down with her knees grinding into the cold floor as the Fury ground her pussy harder onto Persephone’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh gods, oh, fuck, suck… suck now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Persephone closed her lips around Meg’s clit, the ring clicking against the front of her teeth, and sucked in rhythmic pulses, just like Hades loved to do to her. Meg’s whole body spasmed, and then her thighs clamped, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>, around her head. Talons scraped her scalp, and still, Persephone sucked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was terribly desperate, but there was a definite pleasure, almost a climax of its own, in feeling Meg come apart around her. Pride and need blended until she existed as nothing but a creature of desire between the Fury’s crushing thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Meg shuddered apart, her legs freeing Persephone and her palms pushing weakly against her sticky head. Persephone leaned back, trembling slightly herself, but not from nerves any longer. It wasn’t that different from giving pleasure to either of the guys, after all….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just a little more up-close and personal….</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For more in-depth research including clinical pictures of IRL piercings, I recommend the following site:</p><p>https://www.piercingbible.com/piercing-information/female-genital-piercings/</p><p>Megaera's piercing for this fic is a single Princess Diana piercing, similar to a Vertical Clitoral Hood, but offset to one side instead of dead center.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you again for reading, and please feel free to leave any comments. Moderations are on for my own anxiety control.</p>
<p>This fic was begun on 4 November 2020 (first 3 chapters uploaded together).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>